Two Cats
by Vampire-Jesse
Summary: An enchanted story set in the future about love surviving death into Eternity. No speech, no real humans, just their spirits... Brennan and Emma, as always!


Author: Jesse 

Disclaimers: The Cats are mine and mine alone. They were hidden in the box under my bed. Similarities between humans and animals were not on purpose, *giggles*!

You know my fav pairing in the meantime, do you?

This one is for Brennan and Emma…

Enjoy!

Two Cats 

By Jesse

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*****We will meet again in another life, when we both are cats…* 

Dark was the night; the pale gleam of the moon was the only thing visible. Deep brown eyes lit up under the black silhouette of an old willow which stood there beside the sea for almost  fifty five years now. Slow and graceful were the movements of the cat with its almost black fur as it walked along the side of the silver water. It was a male and his sharp eyes saw every little animal creeping around, every leaf moved by the slight breeze in the young night.

He left the shadows of the deep hanging branches, stepped forward from the safety the tree had given him and found himself on a meadow. The willow was the only tree what was left over, after Men had come and created everything after their own will and not like nature had chosen.

The cat came only a few steps afar, when a loud howl broke through the still of the night. It sounded like a wolf but there was no such thing in this modern city with its high buildings, clean sidewalks and almost sterile looking surrounding.

The year was 2085 and fields, woods, flowers and bushes were almost completely gone. Rivers and some of the oceans had run dry. It was a treat to hear the voice of a bird or see other wild animals in the few artificial created parks.

How the cat had survived… He did not know. He lived in the safety of the willow´s branches since two years, just leaving in the dark of the night to find some food, alive or not. He was waiting, patiently… Although he did not know what for.

The dog howled again and he hushed down in the short grass. His eyes were big and his ears moved swiftly around to hear every little sound. Did the enemy come closer? It sounded like he would. 

Not sure if he should find his way home into the safe arms of the willow or remain just were he was, he stayed completely still.

The huffing and puffing of the running dogs breath drew closer, soft steps in front of it, trying to escape. Suddenly a sharp yelp could be heard after the painful scream of another cat. The sound of the dog's paws moved away and the sight of a red-brown cat making its way slowly towards the tree came into the view of the one in the field. The brown one was limping, that much was to be seen.  It stepped into the circle of branches reaching for the ground and sat down with an almost human sound of relief.

Licking its hurt paw, she forgot to watch its surrounding.  The black cat stepped carefully closer to the branches and looked through the leaves. Frozen in its movement the red-brown coloured cat stopped licking and looked up, though no sound was to be heard. Her eyes were from an intense silvery-blue, like the ocean water in the first ray of sunlight in the morning. 

Their eyes met and immediately the brown cat jumped up. She tried to walk past the other one but her wounded leg betrayed it. The dark one moved swiftly into the inner circle around the broad trunk of the willow. One step away from the invader of his private place of peace in this hostile towards animal life-style, she stopped. Blue eyes met almost black ones. 

They looked deeper than eyes can see….

And they remembered and recognised…

Once upon the time, in another life they had been friends…. 

And they had been lovers…

They made a promise to see each other again when they would leave their first life behind. And here they were now…

The cat with the black fur bent down and licked the brown cats wound, tender like a caress of gentle fingertips on skin. The brown cat started to purr and rubbed his forehead on the other´s neck. They laid down and rested for a while until the pain was no real pain anymore. Then they climbed on one of the thick branches high up in the tree, hardly leaving each other's side. As they reached the spot they wanted to, they sat down, curled up into each other's legs and tails and necks, skin to skin or better fur to fur. They fell fast asleep, dreaming about a life they once had, they once have shared….

They had met again.

The End

PS.A thank you to Stina for beta reading


End file.
